Murasaki Sakura
by FreyaChobit
Summary: Portgas D Ace makes an inexperienced piratess his slave after he defeats her but then she is kidnapped. What drives him to find her? Meerly her Devil Fruit powers or something deeper? Disclaimer: Purely canon. I don't own One Piece. HIATUS.
1. The fond memory

Portgas D Ace was Whitebead's first mate and a firm rival to his younger brother, Monkey D Luffy, potential Pirate King. He had all the confidence in the world. He met a girl. A rogue pirate, much like Nami had been, very selfish and only looking out for herself. He would never forget the day they crossed paths. It started in the marketplace of what was once a quiet little village...

"Ha! If you think you're going to get your filthy hands on my loot, you can think twice!" She snapped.

"Then it's gonna be twice as likely I do!" Ace retorted.

"Enough with your stupid ideas! This tresure is MINE!" She threw a barrel in his direction but Ace blasted it apart.

"Ah! What the hell was -?!"

"I take it you don't know what Devils Fruit is?"

"Um... it's not that I don't know... I just didn't realise they had different effects..."

"Why? Did you eat one?"

"M-Maybe... uh - sh-shut up! We're supposed to be fighting here!"

"Ah but now you have my interest, tell me, what did yours do?"

"I said SHUT UP! BAKA!" She rolled more barrels his way but he easily dealt with them. He could tell that something about his question had her on edge.

"Now why would a perfectly innocent question upset you so much, girly?" Ace teased.

"D-Don't you call me GIRLY! What about the treasure anyway? You suddenly don't want it?"

"Oh it's not that. I'm just more curious about you. Let me get a better look..."

"Ah! HEY! Back off!!" She turned to run away but Ace shot a flame infront of her which created a wall of fire. He chuckled.

"You've not got much experience at pirating, have you?"

"W-What's it to you if I don't!" Ace sized her up. She wasn't particularly tall but she had long, silky hair, right side pink, left side purple, tied into bunches. Her eyes were intense and she had the longest eyelashes he'd ever seen on a woman. She was more looks than anything else. He thought about kissing her for fun, since he was so close but then he'd never really thought of that kind of thing before, so he just shook it off as being so close to the girl.

"So you're admitting you don't. Bad call. I could just torch you, ya know and get this over with if you want..." The flame grew on his hand and he pointed it towards her. "Or I suppose you could surrender and I might just spare your life..."

"I... I...! This island was always so quiet... I didn't think I'd ever meet other pirates!"

"You thought wrong." He replied coldly.

"O-Okay! I... I shamefully surrender. I'm too young to die so stupidly!" The girl got down on her hands and knees, bowing low, head touching the ground.

"But you don't mind living stupidly? Just for that, I'm not just taking your treasure, I'm taking your life too!" Ace's tone became light-hearted again.

"Wait... I thought you said - !?" She stammered.

"You are going to be my slave, girly." He told her, a smug grin creeping across his face.

"Your... SLAVE?!"

"That's right. From now on, your life belongs to me, the 'Fire Fist Ace'! I think I'll call you Momo-chan..."

"Ah! But! My name is Sakura Murasaki." She told him. Ace paused.

"Momo-chan it is!"

"Oi! You can't just decide things like that!"

"Hahahahaha! Momo-chan kawaii desu!"

"PIIIIIG!!" Sakura screamed.


	2. The Fire Fist Pig!

Portgas D Ace paced up and down the deck.

_How did this happen? How COULD it? Those bastards better not of done anything to my Momo-chan! I'll murder them all if even a hair on her head has been touched! _

"Ace..." Whitebeard came to attempt to console his firstmate. "You know... women are rather like fish... you get a good catch every so often - "

"That's a horrible anology, captain. Especially where S... where Momo-chan is concerned. She was much better looking than a fish."

"Aye, that she was, my lad, that she was. We will go after them. I promise you that much. How DARE anyone cross the Whitebeard crew!" The old man bellowed in a voice that must of echoed a fair distance, as it scared some far off seaguls, which were barely visable, into flight.

"But I wonder..." Ace began.

"What?"

"Ah, it's nothing."

* * *

"By the way, Momo-chan, if I give you an order, I expect you to comply; I'll put you to death if you disobey me." He told her in a deadly serious tone then burst out laughing after two minutes. "Hahahahahahaha! I'm kidding! That look on your face! You went so pale! It was priceless! But I'm going to ask you a much more serious question now..." Ace dragged Sakura by rope tied around her wrists, towards the shoreline, suddenly stopping to turn and face her. "What doe... zzzzzz..." Ace suddenly wobbled and fell to the ground, taking Sakura with him, nearly crushing her.

"AH! BAKA! G-Get off! Hey! OI! Get off m...!" Sakura's fumbling hands, since they were tied up, had come to rest in a highly arkward place.

_Oh my gosh... it's big... like really long... I guess I can't say it's his leg. I mean I'm c-c-cu - ARGH! I'm holding his private parts! He just passed out on me and I've accidently got his... THINGY... in my hands! _

Then Sakura noticed that Ace's head was comfortably nestled between her breasts. She struggled to get free but he had at least two stone up on her in muscle alone.

_What if someone comes by? This is so EMBARRASSING! Urgh I should of chosen DEATH!_

Ace began to drool.

_Ewww... that's just GROSS!_

"GET OFF ME YOU PIG!!" Sakura yelled, hoping it was loud enough to wake Ace but not draw any attention from possible passers by. Luckily for Sakura, Ace woke up and no one else was any the wiser.

"Did I fall asleep?" He asked, a little dazed. "I'm sorry if that alarmed you, Momo-chan, it runs in the family."

"So you should be, you pig! You almost crushed me!"

"Oh... so the soft thing I felt against my cheek was your breast? Nice!" Ace asked. Sakura's face turned scarlet.

"B-Baka! You just like showing off bec - b... because..." She began.

"Go on."

"No."

"Go on, what were you gonna say?"

"Nothing! Okay, nothing! Forget I said anything."

"Well that hardly sounded like nothing."

"Just shut up!"

"Can I do it again sometime?"

"NO! Damn this curse..."

"Curse?"

"Stupid Devils Fruit... I should of heeded the warning. Nothing good comes from the Siren Power Fruit."

"Siren Power Fruit? What does it do?"

"It... it gives you power over the opposite sex. If a woman eats the fruit men will fall at her feet and do as she commands if she lets them kiss her body or it's more powerful if she kisses their lips but contact has to be made regularly. You see you obviously got some of my sweat on your face and that's why you got affected just now."

"How do you know it's your power?"

"Ah well I can see it in your eyes. They're glazed over pink to me."

"I see. You know... I don't really see the negative side to that..."

"That's because you wouldn't understand! I can't ever have a boyfriend or be close to anyone male because they'll just get affected by the Siren Power! Legend has it that someone with the Siren Power is doomed to throw themselves into the sea out of loneliness. Even if you're surrounded by people. Knowing they don't really care is so painful. I used it to manipulate men to hand over their precious things to me. I'm a lousy pirate."

"That's pretty true."

"I'm such a lousy pirate, I wasn't up to the challenge when you came along, so how would I ever cope on the high seas..."

"You might still make a good slave."

"You pig! You should feel sorry for me!"

"I do," Ace replied, "I feel plenty sorry for you but that doesn't mean I'll release you. And I told you, I am the Fire Fist Ace! Show your master some respect!"

"Fire... Fist... Pig!" Sakura responded, through gritted teeth.

"Hahahaha! You know you could just use your powers on me, right? Just kiss me and get away..."

"Bah... you just want me to kiss you, pig."

"So you won't kiss me but you'll touch me up?" Ace grinned widely. "Oh, yeah, I knew! Left me feeling all tinglely! Quite nice actually... so I'll let you off for calling me pig for now, Momo-chan but you better start calling me Ace or I'll punish you!"

"Punish me how? You said it yourself I could ju - !" Sakura began but Ace cut her off with a kiss on the cheek. "Baka! What was the point of that?"

"I'm going to punish you by becoming immune to you, one kiss at a time!" Ace claimed. Sakura was stunned that anyone would think such a thing was possible.


	3. Galley slave?

"Permission to come aboard, captain!" Ace announced as his lept up onto the port side of the ship, Sakura slung over his shoulder. "Room for one more?"

"As if you're ever asking..." Whitebeard said with a smile. He admired the brash behaviour of his young firstmate. He was reminded a little of himself in that way. "And who's she?"

"Momo-chan. Such a lousy pirate that from now on, she's joining the crew as my slave. Can you believe this coward begged me for her life?"

"Oi! I'm not a coward! I just didn't want to die..." The ship's crew roared with laughter. Sakura slunk behind Ace a little. "I hate you, Ace. I wish we'd never met!" She pouted.

"Oh but there is a rule, everybody, that must be followed. Momo-chan has a Devils Fruit power that means no one male should ever touch her skin, or you'll be manipulated by it."

"What kind of power?" Whitebeard asked.

"It's not really important." Ace replied. His stomach growled. "Gosh... that fight made me hungry. Come on, Momo-chan!" He untied her hands. "You can go down to the galley and cook me some grub!"

"B-But!" Sakura began to protest but Ace gave her a scary look then laughed. "You know I'm not sure what's more sinister... you being serious or your stupid laughing..."

Half an hour later Sakura presented Ace with a plate of what looked like food of some description.

"...Is it curry?" He asked after a pause.

"Ummm... yes? Maybe? I've never cooked for myself so I have no idea what goes in it... does it taste like curry?" She responded.

Ace stuck his spoon into the borwnish-red goo. He pegged his nose a ate a mouthful. He chewed it very slowly before swallowing.

"This is... THE WORST FOOD I'VE EVER TASTED!" Ace complained. "It's all bitter and burnt! You can't cook at all!"

"I told you I've never cooked anything before!"

"Well try again!"

"Oh, it can't be that bad..."

"Then you eat some!"

"I'm not gonna eat something that you said tastes _awful_..." Sakura noticed a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Heheheheheh..." Ace looked like he'd become posessed. He put both his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in closer.

"Wait! Ace, STOP!" Too late. Ace forced Sakura's mouth open and pushed his tongue past her teeth. She couldn't help but feel this was a double-punishment as she got a nasty after taste from the concoction she'd cooked up for him.

"BLECH! You're right... my cooking is definately awful! It tastes like crap!" Sakura giggled a little to herself.

"Hehe... and you're gonna get lots of practice to improve it! Frankly... you'll need it. Hmmm. If only Sanji was one of our crew. He could teach you to cook."

"Ace, can I be serious with you for a moment?" She asked.

"Nope." Ace said bluntly.

"I'm being serious anyway! What if there isn't a way to get immune to my power? What if it just consumes you! What then?"

"I don't believe it will. It's not as if it's been having much effect on me."

"It's true you're not sucumbing to it so easily as others have but it'll get the better of you eventually. Like I said... I can see when it takes effect. It has ever since you fell on me."

"What about when we first met?"

"Huh? Well no."

"Good because I was worried you were ugly. All legends about Sirens say they're actually ugly monsters."

"Gy...w-what's that suppose to mean?"

"Heheheheh... just what I said!" Ace answered with a smirk.


	4. Bath time!

Sakura had been serving as Ace's personal slave on Whitebeard's ship for about a week. Her cooking was still fairly bad. Ordering her to swab the decks had proved a disaster, as she'd used too much cleaner, causing the crew to slide around and some nearly fell overboard. She'd be helpful at pciking out true gems from fakes but aside from that, Sakura wasn't much good at anything she couldn't use her Devils Fruit power to get.

"Well?" She asked tentatively. His face turned red.

"ARGH! HOW MUCH CHILLI'S IN THIS?!" Ace yelled. "WATER! WATER! WATER!" He gulped down his drink, draining his flagon as Sakura laughed.

"You know for a guy who can set stuff on fire you can't handle spicy food!"

"That was way too hot! How much chilli did you put in?"

"They were really small so I thought maybe six or seven would give good flavour..." She told him.

"You're only suppose to use a little... ugh, you're terrible at everything, Momo-chan!"

"You could always release me?"

"No. I couldn't do that. You wouldn't survive without me."

"Of course I would! I was alone before!" Sakura protested but Ace shook his head.

"You're lucky I was the first other pirate you met or you'd probably be dead. I doubt anyone else would of given you the option of surrender. Also I'm pretty sure Whitebeard wanted to chuck you overboard for using too much soap on the poopdeck... but you're trying, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"You're still trying to be a better pirate, right? I think it's comendable that someone as terrible at so much, would carry on trying, like you do."

"Ace-sama..." Sakura was a little taken a back by being honestly complimented.

"You know... there is _something_ I haven't tried with you..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sponge bath... kekekekekekekeh!" Ace had that wicked glint in his eye again...

"KYAH!" Sakura bopped Ace over the head. "You perverted PIG! As if I'd wash you! You'd never be clean enough... dirty minded - !" He slung her over his right shoulder.

"Just for that, you're getting in the tub with me!" Ace told her.

"NOOOOOO!! PERVERTTTTTTTT!! KYAHHHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed.

"Momo-chan, will you calm down a little? I'm not gonna hurt you, y'know, I'm not like that..."

"You're still a filthy pervert!"

"That's why I need you to wash me!"

* * *

"Ah... that's nice, Momo-chan." Ace sighed as Sakura scrubbed his hair. She tutted.

"This is so arkward! I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

"Kekekekeh and then I get to scrub Momo-chan's beautiful - !"

"That's the Siren Cruse talking..." She told him.

"Too bad. I don't like to say things I don't mean."

"But you always do that! Okay it's my turn. Do it gently..."

"Momo-chan objected to washing her master but now you suddenly don't mind master washing you?" Ace chuckled. Sakura flushed a little. "All done! Now, are you gonna get in the tub, Momo-chan?" He spread his legs out and apart so there was little choice but to sit in between. She carefully stepped into the tub but then lost her balance. Sakura's heel struck Ace, squarely in his privates... "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"AH! Gomen, gomen, gomen! It was an accident! Here, I'll rub it b-bet-ter..." Sakura realised what she'd _actually_ be doing and moved her hands away. After a moment's arkward silence, Ace suddenly spoke.

"Are you alright, Momo-chan?"

"I'm fine... why? I should be asking if you're alright... I mean - "

"Onegai... I don't wanna think about _that_ again!" He winced a little. "I was just worried you may of hurt yourself when you fell."

"Oh," She felt the back of her head and there was a sore spot "ouch! Gosh you're right. I must of knocked my head on the side of the tub."

"You need to be more careful, Momo-chan. You could of knocked yourself out!"

"Pfft, as if you'd care."

"But I need you, Momo-chan, I love you so - " Ace tried to embrace her but Sakura put up her arms. She could see the pink tint in his eyes.

"...I'm sorry I did that to you, Ace. I hope you're right and that there _is_ a way to be immune..." She told him.


End file.
